Um Natal Inesquecível!
by Lean H. Riddle
Summary: U.A(Alternative Universe)SLASH!Sirius e Lupin!De Natal!SLASH!Não gosta?Então não leia e nem critique!“Sirius nunca tivera um Natal muito feliz...Mas este Natal promete!”


**Atenção:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não são meus!(Bem que eu queria... ;;")As únicas coisas que são minhas aqui é a fanfic e a minha insanidade...E ninguém tem o direito de roubar, plagiar, copiar, salvar, guardar ou postar essa fanfic em outro lugar, por que ela é minha!Ù.Ú

Essa Fanfic é SLASH!É do meu casalzinho lindo Sirius e Lupin...

Não gosta?Então nem leia e nem critique... i.i"

"_Sirius nunca tivera um Natal muito feliz...Mas este Natal promete!" _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Um Natal Inesquecível!**_

Era véspera de Natal e Shopping estava realmente cheio de gente que fazia as compras para as festas...Mas em toda a multidão se destacava um grupinho em especial...

-Parem já vocês dois!- gritou a moça ruiva para os dois rapazes, seus olhos extremamente verdes faiscando de raiva –Como vocês são infantis!Parem fazer apostar por qualquer coisa!

Os dois rapazes caídos no chão do meio do Shopping começaram a rir.Um possuía cabelos pretos arrepiados, usava óculos e estava sentado, e o outro, que estava deitado no chão rolando de rir, possuía cabelos negros, lisos, que iam até mais ou menos a altura dos ombros, e lindo par de olhos azul escuro, que lhe deixava mais lindo do que já era.Ambos estavam bem agasalhados devido ao frio, já que nevava lá fora...

-Calma Lilly!Só estávamos brincando!- falou o moreno de óculos, se levantando para encarar a esposa furiosa e estendendo a mão para ajudar o outro moreno que ainda se contorcia de rir no chão a se levantar.

-Calma?Como ousa me pedir calma James Potter?-esbravejou a moça a moça ruiva, chamada de Lilly.

-É Lilly!Onde está o seu Espírito Natalino?- riu o moreno mais alto e pegou a mão estendida do outro que queria ajuda-lo e o puxou fazendo que ele caísse novamente no chão ao seu lado, e os dois continuaram a rir loucamente sentados no meio do Shopping amarrotado de gente, que aproveitava para fazer as ultimas compras de Natal, sendo observados por uma Lilly furiosa olhando brava para os dois.

-James!Sirius!Vocês dois são um caso perdido!Dois...Malucos!-se desesperou Lilly tampando o rosto com as mãos, pois certamente, metade das pessoas ali estava olhando para a cena: uma mulher grávida, com uma barriga já bem grande (O que dava a impressão que ela estava grávida de uns seis, sete meses...), de pé, olhando para dois homens caídos no chão, rindo feito malucos.

-Calma, calma, Lilly...- Sorriu o moreno chamado James, se levantando do chão ainda rindo –Só estamos nós divertindo um pouquinho!

Lilly deu mais um olhar de repreensão nos dois, mais depois suspirou e desistiu, afinal aqueles dois sempre foram assim...Dois malucos, que se amavam como irmãos...

-Tá bom, Lilly!Nós vamos parar!- riu o moreno chamado Sirius já de pé ao lado do amigo, e recebeu um olhar de desconfiança novamente da ruiva –Não me olhe assim, estou falando sério!Palavra de um Maroto!

-Há!Da ultima vez que você me disse isso, Sirius...Fui chamada no Hospital as três da manhã para socorrer dois marmanjos que decidiram apostar quem comia mais cachorro-quente e acabaram com uma intoxicação alimentar!- disse a Lilly, se sentando num dos bancos da Praça Central do Shopping, ajudada pelo marido, já que ficava muito mais difícil fazer qualquer coisa quando se estava grávida de sete meses, com aquela barriga enorme.

Os dois desataram a rir novamente, lembrando de todas peripécias que já tinham aprontado, junto, também, de seus dois outros melhores amigos: Peter, que sempre fora um garoto gordinho que os seguia na escola e que agora morava com a mãe numa cidade não muito longe dali...E é claro...Remus Lupin...

Na escola, quando ainda estudavam juntos, os quatro acabaram se tornando melhores amigos assim que se conheceram e resolveram formaram um "Clube", uma espécie de Irmandade entre si, então, partir daquele dia eles se tornaram: Os Marotos.E cada um ganhou um apelido, para ser conhecido secretamente só entre eles.James se tornou Prongs, Sirius se tornou Padfoot, Peter se tornou Wormtail...E Remus se tornou Moony, pois vivia no mundo da Lua...Sempre estudando...

Mas o tempo se passou e os quatro amigos acabaram-se distanciando, mais sua amizade ainda continuava...

Hoje em dia, Peter morava com a mãe e com sua família numa cidade ali perto e ainda mantinha contato esporadicamente; James havia se casado com Lilly, que esperava o primeiro filho do casal, e dois moravam em uma modesta casa em um dos bairros de Londres; Sirius , que fugiu de casa quando ainda tinha dezesseis anos de idade, agora dividia um apartamento ali mesmo em Londres, com seu amigo (ou talvez mais que amigo...), Remus Lupin.

Sirius sorriu ao pensar em Lupin...

Fazia quase dois anos que eles dividiam o mesmo apartamento, mais já fazia muito mais tempo que sentia algo mais que amizade por ele...Talvez desde a Escola, quando ainda era um estúpido que dava em cima de todas as garotas e que fora tolo demais para perceber que enquanto ele tentava achar alguém que realmente amasse e que se importasse com ele, essa pessoa estava bem ao seu lado, quase sempre concentrado em algum livro...

No começo, quando havia percebido que estava se sentindo atraído por um amigo, por alguém do mesmo sexo, foi realmente um choque.Achava que era só uma atração qualquer, mais aquilo foi crescendo, crescendo e agora tinha certeza que amor!Sempre que via Lupin com outra pessoa, mesmo que só conversando, seu sangue fervia; Sempre estava com ele tudo parecia perfeito; Sempre que via ele triste tinha vontade de cuida-lo, de nunca mais deixa-lo sofrer; Ás vezes, (Na verdade quase sempre...), tinha a vontade de agarra-lo e de beija-lo, mesmo em publico...

Se sentia um estúpido por sentir tudo aquilo...Ele, Sirius, que havia sido o garoto mais bonito e popular da Escola e que havia feito milhares de garotas se apaixonar por ele, estava apaixonado por outro homem...Isso seria até engraçado, se não fosse drástico...

Mas agora, o pouco que restara de sua corrompida sanidade havia desaparecido e ele estava decidido a se declarar...

Pelo menos James e Lilly o apoiavam, já que Peter nem sabia de nada ainda...

-Que sorriso bobo é esse Sirius?Aposto que está pensando no Remus...- disse James sorrindo maroto, enquanto os três tomavam chocolate quente numa Lanchonete ali mesmo do Shopping.

-Acertou, James, meu amigo...- suspirou Sirius nervoso olhando para o copo ainda cheio de chocolate quente.

-Calma, Sirius...Vai dar tudo certo!Você está pretendendo se declarar pra ele hojea noite, durante a ceia de Natal de vocês dois, não é?- sorriu Lilly, preocupada com o amigo.

Sirius apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando.James, que estava sentado a frente do amigo, do lado da esposa, começou a rir.

-Que bela surpresa o Remus vai ter essa noite, hein?Só espero que ele não caia duro...-riu o moreno de óculos, recebendo olhares de repreensão da esposa e do amigo –Só estava brincando...Ora, vocês dois conhecem o Remus!Sirius vai , no máximo, receber um ponta-pé na bunda bem educado do Remus!Háháháháháhá...

-Obrigado por me deixar mais nervoso, James!- bufou Sirius, do outro lado da pequena e apertada mesinha da lanchonete, onde os três estavam sentados.

-To brincando, Sirius!- falou James divertido –Eu e Lilly temos total certeza de que o Remus te ama!Vai dar tudo certo!

-Isso mesmo, Sirius- afirmou a Ruiva convicta –Tenho certeza que o que você sente por ele é recíproco!E além do mais...Vocês formam um casal muito bonitinho!

Sirius e James riram do jeito gracioso da ruiva.

-Bom, Sirius, já que logo você estará namorando com o Remus, que é garoto puro, casto e inocente...- começou James, arrancando risadas de seu amigo e um olhar envergonhado da esposa –Eu estava pensando em te dar de Natal um presente pra você acabar com toda essa inocência dele!Um livro de Kama Sutra!

Sirius riu mais ainda e Lilly ficou roxa de vergonha.

-James Potter!- ralhou a ruiva envergonhada –Eles nem começaram a namorar ainda e você já está querendo dar um presente indecente desse para os dois!

-Calma, Lilly!- riu James olhando para esposa, que olhava furisamente balançando o dedo em tom de reprovação.

-Háháháhá...Acho que sua esposa esta certa, James!Nós nem começamos a namorar ainda!- disse Sirius rindo do casal –Mas vamos fazer um negócio...Eu juro que no Natal do Ano que vem, se eu e Remus estivermos namorando, você pode me dar um livro desses!

-Jura mesmo?- perguntou James arquejando uma sobrancelha.

-Juro!- disse Sirius sorrindo, afirmando com a cabeça.

-Palavra de Maroto?- disse James estendendo a mão para o moreno mais alto por cima da mesa.

-Palavra de Maroto!- concordou Sirius apertando a mão do amigo.

-Que coisa mais indecente!- esbravejou Lilly vendo que os dois estavam falando sério –O que é que vocês dois tem na cabeça afinal das contas?

Os dois amigos começaram a rir alto novamente, divertindo-se com a situação, sendo observados por uma Lilly brava e envergonhada, de braços cruzados. "Esses dois são um caso perdido..." pensou ela com um suspiro.

Então, ouve-se um estrondo na entrada da Lanchonete, fazendo os três desviarem a atenção para a lá.

-Desculpa, moça!Não foi minha intenção!- sorriu envergonhado o moço que havia acabado de entrar, estendendo a mão para ajudar a garçonete que havia acabado de derrubar.

O moço possuía cabelos de cor castanho claro, lisos e olhos claros de uma cor maravilhosamente dourada, não era nem muito alto, nem muito baixo, e, quase sempre estava sorrindo gentilmente.Vinha trazendo muitas sacolas, todas parecendo pesadas e cheias dos mais diferentes tipos de coisas.

Os três amigos sorriram ao reconhecer aquele moço, sempre distraído e gentil.

-Hey, Lupin!Aqui!- chamou James que estava sentado com a esposa de frente para entrada, Sirius, que estava de costas pareceu ficar um pouco nervoso.

Lupin ajudou a garçonete se levantar, que foi praguejando para cozinha segurando a bandeja vazia, pois tudo que havia nela agora estava esparramado no chão ou na sua roupa. Depois, sorrindo como sempre, Lupin seguiu até o fundo da Lanchonete, onde os amigos estavam sentados e se sentou ao lado de Sirius, que aparentava calma, e deixou o monte de sacolas que carregava ao lado da mesa.

-Oi!- sorriu ele e depois soltou um longo suspiro –Consegui sobreviver às compras de Natal!-disse lançando um olhar cansado as sacolas no chão.

Os outros três riram.

-Lupin!Você não muda nunca!Faz mais de dez anos que te conheço e você continua com esse seu jeito distraído!- riu James, arrancando risadas de todos na mesa.

-É...- sorriu Remus e depois se virou sério para Sirius –E você, hein, Senhor Sirius?

-Eu?- surpreendeu-se Sirius apontando para si mesmo.

-Você mesmo!- disse Remus balançando a cabeça afirmativamente –Você disse que ia sair um pouquinho para ver o James e a Lilly e some!Some!Eu estava preocupado!

James e Lilly deram discretos sorrisos e lançaram um olhar cúmplice a Sirius, que também sorriu.

-Você estava preocupado comigo...?- disse Sirius calmamente olhando para Lupin reprimindo um sorriso.

Lupin ficou escarlate de vergonha...

-Eu...Eu...Só...- gaguejou o ele, vermelho, evitando encarar o olhar de Sirius –Er...Sirius...Acho melhor irmos embora, preciso preparar a Ceia de Natal ainda!

E sem dizer mais nada Lupin pegou as sacolas, se levantou e em menos de um segundo já estava lá fora da Lanchonete, com as faces muito vermelhas.

Os três que continuavam sentados na mesa começaram a rir do amigo.

-Está vendo só, Sirius?- disse a ruiva entre as risadas –Ele gosta de você!

-Espero que sim!- respondeu o moreno mais alto sorrindo nervoso, se levantando para ir atrás do companheiro de apartamento –Até logo, pessoal!Me desejem sorte essa noite!

-Boa sorte!E cuidado quando for corromper a "inocência" do Lupin, - começou James numa seriedade falsa -Eu quero meu amigo inteiro!Apesar, que sempre dizem que os quietinhos são sempre os piores...Pensando bem, acho melhor VOCÊ tomar cuidado com ele!Háháháháháháhá...

-James Potter!- gritou a Lilly lançando um olhar bravo ao marido que ainda gargalhava, e depois se virou para o moreno mais alto que já estava de pé –Pode ir Sirius, nós pagamos a conta...

Sirius agradeceu sorrindo e saiu correndo para ir atrás de Lupin, que o estava esperando na porta do Shopping para os dois irem embora para o apartamento, muito vermelho.

Aquela noite iria ser inesquecível...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius abriu a porta do apartamento, com o braço que não carregava sacolas e deixou Lupin entrar primeiro, para depois fechar a porta novamente com a chave.

O apartamento realmente não era muito grande, mais era bem aconchegante...

Tinha uma sala, uma cozinha, dois quartos com um banheiro cada um, e uma pequena área de serviço, e ficava numa boa vizinhança.Tudo muito bem limpo e arrumado, exceto o quarto de Sirius, é claro...

Sirius seguiu com Lupin até a cozinha, para ajuda-lo com as compras.

A cozinha era muito bem arrumada e organizada, do jeito que só Lupin sabia deixar.Os armários, o fogão, a mesa e quase tudo eram de cor branca e bem limpos.

-Ah...-suspirou Lupin cansado, deixando as compras em cima da mesa –Finalmente em casa!Mas agora vou ter que começar a preparar a Ceia...

-Ah...Remus, você está cansado!Já te disse que não precisava fazer um jantar todo especial!Vai ser só nós dois mesmo...- disse Sirius colocando também a sua parte de sacolas na mesa.

-Nada disso!Eu vou preparar uma Ceia descendente para nós, assim mesmo!- disse Lupin autoritariamente, com cara de quem não vai aceitar um não –E você, o que ainda está fazendo aqui?

-Bom...Pensei que você ia querer ajuda para preparar tudo...- Disse Sirius coçando a cabeça e sorrindo envergonhado para o amigo.

-Nada disso, Sirius Black!Você na cozinha é o mesmo que uma bomba atômica em potencial!- disse o Remus sério empurrando o moreno alto com toda a força para fora da cozinha –Agora vá tomar banho e se preparar!E não ouse entrar aqui nessa cozinha sem permissão!

E com um ultimo empurrão, Lupin conseguiu tirar Sirius da cozinha e trancou a porta para que ele não pudesse o incomodar.

Sirius riu, caído no chão da sala, em frente a porta da cozinha, apos ter sido praticamente "enxotado" da de lá por seu amigo.Mas, Lupin estava certo, ele, Sirius, não tinha um passado muito bom nas cozinhas...Sempre queimava ou explodia alguma coisa, ou deixava a cozinha desarrumada, o que era um terror para Remus, que era altamente organizado e perfeccionista em excesso.

Sirius se levantou rindo e olhou para sala em seu redor, tudo estava enfeitado.A mesinha de centro tinha um vaso de flores vermelhas, que combinava com o resto da decoração e até nas almofadas do sofá tinha desenhos de Natal bordados.Depois olhou para grande arvore de Natal no canto da sala, ao lado da janela, ela estava enfeitada lindamente com os mais diversos enfeites e possuía luzes pisca-pisca coloridas, e é claro, uma grande estrela dourada.Olhou para os presentes em baixo da arvore, eram realmente muitos...Mas o único presente que desejava não estava a venda...

"Acho que o Remus não vai ficar bravo se eu der só uma espiadinha nos presentes..." pensou Sirius sorrindo maroto.

-Ah!Sirius?!- gritou Remus lá da cozinha antes que Sirius conseguisse chegar perto da arvore de Natal, sua voz abafada pela porta ainda trancada –Nem pense em abrir os presentes ainda!Só quando for a hora!

Sirius teve outro ataque de risos ao ser surpreendido.

Remus o conhecia mesmo...E Sirius também tinha a certeza que o conhecia muito bem também...Afinal, eram quase mais de dez anos de convivência, dês de que haviam se conhecido na Escola...

Derrotado, Sirius resolveu tomar banho.

Passou no quanto e pegou a toalha e uma roupa bonita, afinal,quela noite ia ser especial...Ele ia se declarar...Nunca havia feito isso antes, não assim como agora, antes só havia ficado com as garotas, nunca havia namorado sério...Se sentia nervoso, um completo idiota...Se sentia como nunca se sentira antes, se sentia _Inexperiente_...Apesar de anos de experiência...Mas agora ia ser deferente, pois ele ia se declarar para alguém que amava de verdade...

Estava se sentindo de novo como um adolescente...Mesmo agora já tendo vinte quatro anos e sendo um adulto...

Entrou no banheiro, ligou o chuveiro, tirou as roupas e entrou no Box, deixando a água escorrer pelas costas, com um dos braços apoiado na parede, tentava relaxar...E descobrir uma forma de se declarar sutilmente, afinal, não queria perder a amizade de Remus, ele era muito importante...Não queria perde-lo...

Suspirou nervoso debaixo d'água quente do chuveiro, ainda tentando relaxar, mas era impossível...

Iria se declarar...Mas e se ele não sentisse a mesma coisa...?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quase uma hora depois, finalmente desligou o chuveiro e então ouviu batidas na porta e uma conhecida voz:

-Sirius?Que demora é essa?Se afogou no chuveiro foi?- Indagou a voz de Lupin do outro lado da porta, e Sirius riu enquanto se enxugava –Pois bem...Eu já preparei a Ceia e agora vou tomar banho e me arrumar...Não demoro!

E então ouviu passos que diziam que Lupin havia ido para o quarto dele, e quando a mente de Sirius começou a pensar em alguma coisa marota para fazer, ouviu Remus gritar lá do quarto dele:

-E nem pense em entrar na cozinha, Sirius!Só na hora do jantar!Ouviu?

Sirius riu novamente...Realmente...Aquilo já estava ficando meio assustador...Remus estava começando a parecer com a Lilly quando repreendia o James...

Sirius terminou de se vestir e seguiu para o quarto, ainda enxugando os cabelos negros na toalha, para depois joga-la na cama.

Parou em frente do espelho do guarda-roupa.Analisou com satisfação que estava realmente muito bonito...Vestia uma camisa, uma calça e um de sapatos perfeitamente lustrados, tudo de cor preta.Arrumou os cabelos ainda um tanto molhados e sorriu para própria imagem refletida no espelho.

Depois seguiu para a sala, sem mesmo ligar as luzes, deixando-a precariamente iluminada pala luz das luzes pisca-pisca e pelo brilho mágico da lua.Debruçou na janela, observando compenetrado o céu azul-escuro lá fora, onde a Lua brilhava magnificamente junto com milhares de estrelas, que naquela noite pareciam ainda mais brilhantes...

Então Remus entrou na sala e Sirius, tirado dos pensamentos, se virou para olha-lo...

Ele estava igualmente lindo...Usava uma camisa branca, levemente aberta, calças de cor caramelo, quase da mesma cor que seus olhos e sapatos pretos.Seus cabelos lisos lhe caiam lindamente sobre os olhos e ele mantinha o sorriso doce de sempre...

-Desculpe se me atrasei...- sibilou Remus, olhando paras os próprios pés.

-T...Tudo...Bem...- Disse Sirius desajeitado –Você está realmente muito bonito...

"Realmente perfeito..." pensou o moreno.

Remus corou violentamente e Sirius reprimiu um sorriso.

-Obrigado...Você também está muito bonito...- Disse Remus sem jeito –V...Vamos jantar já...?

-Anh...Claro...- Sorriu Sirius, deixando o outro mais envergonhado ainda, e seguiu para a cozinha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abriu a porta da cozinha e entrou, sendo seguido por um Remus nervoso.Sirius sorriu surpreso ao observar a cozinha, estava tudo realmente impecável...A mesa estava enfeitada por enfeites vermelhos, e coberta por todo tipo de comida...Destacando-se uma enorme torta de chocolate no centro da mesa quadrada.

Sentaram-se um na frente do outro.

-E então...Gostou?-Perguntou Remus temeroso.

-Se eu gostei?Claro!Está tudo perfeito...- sorriu Sirius, deixando o outro completamente vermelho.

Ambos jantaram silenciosamente, à luz de velas, sem se quer ter coragem para se encarar.Tudo tinha um gosto ótimo, realmente Remus sabia mesmo cozinhar...

Começou a se lembrar de quando ainda moravam com os outros dois amigos, James e Peter...Era mesmo sempre Remus que cozinhava, afinal os outros três não prestavam nem pra fazer um ovo frito...Mas era sempre Sirius, James e Peter que lavavam a louça.

-Remus, estava tudo ótimo!Você realmente se superou dessa vez!- Disse o moreno seguindo para a sala, sendo seguido por um Remus de faces muito coradas –Agora...Abrir os presentes!- Gritou se ajoelhando do lado da arvore de natal, chacoalhando curioso os presentes coloridos igual a uma criança ansiosa para saber se ganhou de Natal o que queria.

Lupin se ajoelhou calmamente ao lado dele, sorrindo.

-Você não acha que é meio cedo pra abrir os presentes..._Padfoot_?- Disse Lupin observando o amigo.

Sirius olhou para ele surpreso, por ser chamado de seu antigo apelido...

-Nunca é cedo para abrir presentes, _Moony_!- sorriu o moreno feliz.

E passaram ali horas abrindo os presentes e discutindo quem havia ganhado os melhores presentes, depois se levantaram ainda rindo (De uma das bobagens que Sirius sempre falava...) e se sentaram exaustos no sofá, da sala ainda escura.

-Mas Sirius...- Começou Lupin sentando ao lado do companheiro ofegante no sofá –Eu não entendi por que você não quis passar o Natal na casa do James e da Lilly...

-Ora...É que e...Queria deixar os dois sossegados...Sabe, a Lilly está grávida e eu não queria que ela se esforçasse para preparar a ceia para mais pessoas ainda, isso porque só James sozinho já come por uns dez...- Mentiu o moreno nervoso -E além do mais, você cozinha melhor que ela!

Remus riu.

-Oh!Muito obrigado pelo elogio...Mas você não pode elogiar minha comida...Já que você come qualquer coisa!

-Isso não é verdade!- Riu Sirius.

Depois que as risadas cessaram, silencio tomou conta da sala, cada um olhava para os próprios pés.

-Anh...Remus...?-Indagou Sirius olhando de lado para o amigo –Eu sempre tive vontade de lhe perguntar uma coisa...

-Pode perguntar...- Sorriu o outro.

-Antes de nós dividirmos esse apartamento...Você já morou com mais alguém?- Falou o moreno.

-Hum...Não...Mas já me convidaram...- Disse Remus, inocentemente.

-O que?Quem?- Gritou Sirius, virando bruscamente para olhar o companheiro.

-Bom...Logo depois que eu terminei a Faculdade, o Severus Snape, aquele nosso colega de escola, me convidou para dividir um apartamento, aqui mesmo no centro de Londres.Você se lembra do Severus, Sirius?- perguntou Lupin olhando para o moreno, que agora estava vermelho...De ciúmes...

Sim...Sirius se lembra de Severus Snape...Ele era um garoto magricelo, de cabelos negros oleosos, que sempre estava fazendo companhia a Lupin na biblioteca...E Sirius sempre havia percebido que Snape sentia algo mais profundo do que amizade pelo SEU doce Remus...

O sangue do moreno começou a borbulhar de raiva.

-...Mas eu não aceitei o pedido dele, por que sabia que ele...Anh...Gostava de mim de um jeito diferente...De um jeito mais...Profundo...- continuou Remus, constrangido, para o amigo que agora o olhava curioso –E disse pra ele que eu não podia aceitar também por que já gostava de outra pessoa e...

Só então Remus percebeu o que havia falado mais do que devia, mas agora já era tarde demais...

-"Gostava de outra pessoa..."?De quem...?- perguntou o moreno ansioso.

-Er...Eu...Anh...- sibilou Remus, tentando arrumar uma boa desculpa para fugir –Está muito tarde, acho que vou dormir...- disse se levantando, suas faces vermelhas, mais antes que conseguisse sair dali, Sirius o segurou pelo braço, o deixando ainda mais constrangido.

Sirius se levantou do sofá ainda segurando o braço do outro, aproximando-se cada vez mais do mais garoto mais baixo...

-Remus...fale pra mim...- sussurrou Sirius ao ouvido de Remus, fazendo ele se arrepiar –...De quem você gosta?

Remus então sibilou algo inaudível, olhando envergonhado para o chão.

-De quem?- repetiu o moreno novamente ao ouvido dele.

-_De você_...- sussurrou Lupin para chão, incapaz de olhar nos olhos do outro.

-Hum...- Sorriu Sirius maliciosamente –Era só isso que eu precisava saber...

-Como assim...?- Começou Lupin, mais antes que ele conseguisse terminar a fase, foi surpreendido por um beijo ardente.

Sirius o puxou pela cintura, colando mais ainda as bocas dos dois, num beijo ardente...Num beijo...Desesperado...E se surpreendeu quando Lupin correspondeu, colocandosuas mão tremulas atrás de seu pescoço, fechando os olhos e abrindo a boca dando passagem para língua quente do moreno.

Sirius sorriu entre o beijo, que só terminou quando ambos já estavam com falta de ar.

O moreno sorriu triunfante, ainda abraçado com o garoto mais baixo, que escondeu a face corada na curva do pescoço dele, tentando acalmar a respiração.

-Eu te amo...Remus... – Sussurrou Sirius apaixonadamente ao ouvido de Lupin, ainda sorrindo.

-Eu também te amo... – Respondeu o garoto de cabelos castanhos.

E continuaram ali de pé se beijando até novamente ficarem sem ar...

Então Sirius sorriu e se ajoelhou perante o envergonhado e sorridente Lupin e pegou a mão dele segurando a no ar, olhando em seus olhos.

-Você...Remus, voce me cede sua mão a mim em namoro?- Perguntou Sirius ainda ajoelhado pomposamente.

-C...Claro!-Disse Remus corado sorrindo.

-Maravilha!- Gritou Sirius feliz pulando em cima de Lupin e o derrubado de costas no sofá, caindo em cima dele.

-Sirius!- Se surpreendeu Lupin rindo da felicidade do outro, mas ele também tinha que admitir que estava feliz como já mais estivera antes...

-Háháháháháhá...Você fica uma gracinha quando está bravo!- Riu o moreno ajudando o outro a se sentar.

-Mas agora vem a parte difícil...-Suspirou Remus agora se sentando no sofá abraçado ao novo namorado –Contar sobre o nosso namoro para os nossos amigos!

-Não se preocupe...Lilly e James já sabem...-sorriu o moreno, recebendo um olhar ao mesmo tempo surpreso e feliz do garoto de cabelos castanhos –E quanto ao Peter...Bom, pra mim tanto faz a reação dele...- Terminou, dando de ombros.

Ambos continuaram ali abraçados no escuro, felizes...

-AH!Me lembrei!- falou Lupin se levantando animado do sofá –Tenho que pegar o seu presente...

Mas Sirius o puxou de volta para o sofá, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

-Bobagem...- sussurrou Sirius abraçando o namorado –Eu já ganhei o melhor presente este Natal...O seu Amor!

E voltaram a se beijar, de olhos fechados, eternamente felizes...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**««««««««Um Ano depois, Dia de Natal »»»»»»»»»»»**_

Acordou e tateou a cama de casal procurando pelo namorado, mas ele já devia ter ido para a cozinha para aprontar o café da manhã de Natal...

Já fazia um ano que estavam namorando, tudo estava ás mil maravilhas, cada dia um ficava mais apaixonado pelo outro...Agora dormiam no mesmo quarto, na mesma cama...E estavam completamente felizes, pois seus amigos apoiavam sem preconceitos o romance dos dois (Até mesmo Peter, que havia ficado muito surpreso e chocado com a noticia do namoro...)

Hoje, completavam um ano de namoro, no dia de Natal...

Sirius abriu os olhos sorrindo, se espreguiçou e seguiu para a cozinha, onde já sentia o forte cheiro de café fresco.Abriu a porta silenciosamente e seguiu sem fazer nenhum barulho até atrás do amante, que estava de costas para ele, preparando alguma coisa em cima da pia, e então o abraçou por trás.

-Sirius!Você me assustou!- falou Remus olhando feio para o amante que o abraçava por trás e ria.

-Háháháhá...Sabia que você fica uma graça quando está bravo, meu amor?- Disse o moreno carinhosamente, beijando o pescoço do garoto de cabelos castanhos, que se arrepiou e deitou a cabeça para trás se rendendo as caricias.

Tomaram calmamente o café da manhã juntos e abraçados e depois arrumaram a mesa do café.

-Pode ir indo abrir os presentes, meu amor, eu já vou...- Disse Sirius dando um rápido beijo no namorado –Eu termino de arrumar aqui...

-Tá...- Sorriu Remus e saiu feliz da cozinha para sala.

Depois que lavou a louça, Sirius foi pra sala ajudar o namorado a abrir os presentes de Natal, Entrou na sala e se deparou com um Remus muito confuso olhando para um presente que acabara de abrir...

Remus estava em frente a arvore de Natal segurando numa das mãos um livrinho de capa dourada, que antes estivera embrulhado com um papel cheio de corações, e na outra mão segurava um pequeno cartão que antes estava preso no presente.Remus olhava embasbacado para o pequeno livro, com uma expressão que misturava surpresa e vergonha.

-Que livro é esse, meu amor?- Perguntou Sirius chegando por trás de Lupin, que continuava olhando incrédulo para o livro.E foi com uma grande surpresa e uma divertida gargalhada que Sirius leu o titulo do livro marcado na capa com letras grandes douradas: **"Kama Sutra".**

-Sirius...Quem será que nos deu...isto?- Perguntou Lupin indicando o livro.

Sirius pegou o bilhete da mão de Remus e leu, reconhecendo de cara de quem era a letra:

"_Sirius,_

_Estou cumprindo a minha promessa, use bem o presente e corrompa de vez a inocência do Remus!(Não que eu ache que você precise de qualquer ajuda, seu tarado safado...Hehehehehe...)_

_Feliz Natal! _

_Do seu amigo indecente,_

_James_

_P.S: Não conte para a Lilly!Ela me mata se souber que eu te dei uma coisa dessas..."_

Sirius terminou de ler o bilhete e reprimiu um sorriso malicioso.

-É...O James sabe mesmo cumprir uma promessa...- Sussurrou Sirius para si mesmo ainda olhando o bilhete e sorrindo surpreso.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?- Perguntou Remus desconfiado vendo Sirius agora guardar o bilhete numa das gavetas da cômoda da sala.

-Nada, nada...- Sorriu Sirius voltando a abraça-lo pelas costas, então um encantador sorriso malicioso apareceu em seu lábios –Hey, meu amor...O que acha da gente ir estrear esse nosso presente indecente, hein?

-Claro!- Sorriu Remus, safado.

Sirius retribuiu o sorriso e o pegou no colo, passando os braços por debaixo das pernas dele, segurando o livro dourado do "Kama Sutra" em uma das mão, sorrindo maliciosamente, e os braços de Lupin, que agora estava com as faces coradas, estavam atrás de seu pescoço.

Então entrou no quarto segurando o amante, e fechou a porta.

E lá iam eles mais uma vez ter um Natal Inesquecível!

**Fim!**

E entom? i.i" O que acharam?Eu achei que ficou muito melosa.. �" Mais tudo bem!

Bom…Acho que todo mundo sabe o que é "Kama Sutra", não é? ;;" Espero que sim... i.i

Mandem reviews, please!

Feliz Natal!

Sun


End file.
